BREAK
by Gigids
Summary: Bagi Akashi, ini bukan perselingkuhan, tapi hanya persahabatan. Lalu dari semua hal, mengapa harus hal tersebut yang Tetsuya kumandangkan? AKAKURO. Romance&Angst. Selamat membaca!
1. Chapter 1

**BREAK**

Tetsuya menatap Akashi yang berdiri didepannya. Kali ini entah penolakan yang keberapa. Dan parahnya, Tetsuya sudah paham alasan mengapa dia ditolak.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan yang selalu sama, dan dijawab pula dengan alasan yang tak pernah berbeda.

"Kouki sedang patah hati, dan aku harus menemaninya."

Lalu bagaimana dengan hati Tetsuya yang kini juga terluka?

"Apa dia tidak punya sahabat yang lain?"

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau tahukan, jika Kouki sahabatku sejak lama."

Iya, tapi bukan berarti dia selalu menjadi prioritas pertama.

"…" Tetsuya tertunduk, ya.. dirinyalah yang hanya prioritas kedua.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, hati-hati." Ujar Akashi sambil mengecup kening Tetsuya yang masih menunduk.

Tanpa tahu, kedua tangan Tetsuya gemetar, menggenggam dua tiket taman hiburan yang susah payah dia dapatkan dengan upah pertama hasil pekerjaan.

Untuk apa mereka berhubungan atas nama cinta, namun Tetsuya selalu mengalah saja. Apa sahabat memang harus selalu menjadi prioritas? Apa sahabat memang selalu menjadi dominan?

Kalau iya, sebaiknya Tetsuya menjalin hubungan sebagai sahabat, bukan kekasih tapi tak pernah dilihat.

Lalu, Tetsuya berpikir sejenak. Ini pertaruhan. Dengan cekatan dirinya menulis pesan kepada seseorang. Dan sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menunggu jawaban.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Romance Hurt Angst

Out of character

…

Di _scene_ ini hingga selesai nanti, saya merekomendasikan untuk mendengarkan lagu 'Sungguh Ku Mencintaimu – Dadali' untuk menambah _feel_ pada _story_.

…

Akashi tidak paham, mengapa akhir-akhir ini Tetsuya terkesan menghindar. Sudah tiga hari pesannya tak terbalas, teleponnya tidak diangkat. Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, Tetsuya tak merespon apapun yang dilakukannya.

"Apa kau melihat Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi pada teman sekelas Tetsuya.

"Dia tidak masuk. Sakit sejak kemarin."

Hati Akashi nyeri, dan sedikitnya marah tapi dengan dominasi kekhawatiran yang lebih besar. Mengapa Tetsuya tak memberi kabar? Setidaknya dirinya bisa merawat. Apalagi seingatnya Tetsuya tidak bisa memasak. Dengan pemikiran itulah, dirinya segera bergegas menuju _apartment_ Tetsuya, yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

"Tetsuya?"

"…"

Pintu diketuk berulang, tapi tak ada jawaban. Bel kembali ditekan, namun sama saja hanya terdengar keheningan.

"Tetsuya?"

"…"

Ponsel kembali ditekan dengan nomor yang sudah dia hafal.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi. The numbe-'

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak ak-'

Dimana Tetsuya sekarang? Hingga nomor teleponnya tidak diaktifkan. Alternatif berikutnya, Akashi menghubungi Aomine, yang merupakan sahabat Tetsuya.

"Daiki, kau tahu dimana Tetsuya? Ya, aku mencarinya. Jawab saja dia dimana. Apa maksudmu? Jangan pernah-"

Sambungan dimatikan, dan mengakibatkan amarah pada Akashi kemudian. Apa maksudnya dia yang mengabaikan? Apa maksudnya dirinya yang membuat permasalahan?

…

Besoknya lagi, Akashi tetap mencari Tetsuya. Di akun sosial media pun tak terdapat apa-apa. Dan teleponnya belum bisa dihubungi juga. Padahal rasa rindu sudah begitu mengaum di dada.

"Sei,"

"Kouki,"

"Mau kemana?"

"Mencari Tetsuya."

"Memangnya dia kemana? Jangan-jangan dia selingkuh."

"Jangan macam-macam, Tetsuya tak mungkin melakukannya."

"Siapa tahu, dia bosan kepadamu."

"Tidak mungkin, Tetsuya tak mungkin memutuskanku." Kemudian keduanya tertawa, tanpa sadar, ada sepasang mata _aquamarine_ yang kini terluka karena itu.

"Tetsuya?" Sekilas, Akashi melihat bayangan kekasihnya, namun ketika dilihat lagi, sudah tidak ada.

"Sei?"

"Aneh, aku yakin tadi melihat Tetsuya, tapi sudah tidak ada."

"Apa dia sudah masuk?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi aku akan mencarinya dulu. Jaa."

Akashi yakin, itu tadi Tetsuya. Lalu kenapa kekasihnya malah menghindar begitu saja? Ada apa?

Mengikuti intuisinya, dia berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Tempat dimana yang dia tahu merupakan tempat Tetsuya bila ada suatu keresahan. Dan benar saja, disana kekasihnya tengah belajar bersama Midorima, salah satu sahabat Tetsuya sejak SMA. Tanpa menunggu lama, Akashi segera menyeret Tetsuya, menuju tempat yang lebih sepi untuk interaksi berdua.

"Lepas!"

Akashi mengabaikan keinginan Tetsuya untuk melepas tautan. Dirinya butuh kejelasan.

"Lepas!"

Sesampainya disana, tautan baru Akashi lepaskan. Tentu saja dengan memastikan Tetsuya tidak kabur duluan.

"Apa maksudmu tidak mengabariku sama sekali, Tetsuya?"

"…"

"Semua pesan dan telepon dariku tidak kau jawab. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"…"

Emosi Akashi mulai naik mendapati Tetsuya hanya diam, "Jawab?! Apa kau bisu sekarang?"

"…" Akashi tak mendapati jawaban, namun mata Tetsuya yang nanar sudah berbicara bahwa telah terjadi kesalahan yang fatal.

Suara Akashi melembut, sambil dalam hatinya merutuk karena telah berbicara kasar dan menusuk, "Jangan diam saja. Jawab aku, Tetsuya."

"Kita selesai."

Hanya dua kata, namun menghancurkan hati Akashi dan seisinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi bisa merasa dirinya panik, "Kau bercanda, kan?"

Lengan Akashi yang sedari menempel di pergelangan Tetsuya, kini dengan pelan dilepaskan, "Semoga kau bahagia, Akashi- _kun_."

Kenapa kau tak mau memanggil namaku lagi?

Kenapa mata itu tak hangat untukku?

"Tetsuya?! Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Dimana bagian 'kita selesai' yang kau bingung kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu salahku apa! Apa gara-gara kemarin kau sakit dan aku tidak datang? Kau tahu, aku ke tempatmu tapi kau-"

"Cukup." Tetsuya berujar dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak Akashi harapkan, "Aku hanya tidak sanggup."

"Kalau kau tak sanggup, ceritakan padaku, bukan pada temanmu!"

"Kau bilang tempat berbagi terbaik adalah sahabat. Seperti kau dan Furihata- _kun_."

"Kenapa membawa Kouki? Kau tahu, Tetsuya. Dia sahabatku."

"Apa dengan dia menjadi sahabatmu, aku harus berbagi?"

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Kouki sedang patah hati jadi aku-"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hatiku yang terluka karena sikapmu?!" Akashi merasa jika kesabaran Tetsuya mulai habis dan terkikis.

"Tetsuya-"

"Apa dengan menjadi sahabatmu, dia menjadi prioritas?" _Aquamarine_ yang Akashi sukai kini mulai membias.

"Kau salah paham, sayang." Akashi mencoba menyentuh, tapi ditepis, membuat hati Akashi kian berantakan.

"Ya, aku yang salah. Maka lepaskanlah."

"Tetsuya-"

"Kita selesai saja. Itu lebih baik daripada seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Demi apapun, berpisah dengan Tetsuya merupakan hal yang sama sekali tidak Akashi inginkan.

"Tapi kau yang memilih ini."

"Aku tak pernah memilih kita selesai!"

"Kau memilihnya." Tetsuya berbalik, tangan Akashi yang ingin menarik, kembali mengepal saat melihat mata Tetsuya yang seperti tercabik.

Sedalam itukah luka yang dia goreskan hingga hati Tetsuya terkoyak dalam?

End or to be continue?

AN:

Mau lanjut atau bagaimana? Ini sebenernya udah ada lanjutannya, cuman sengaja saya potong karena ngga tega lihat OTP saya saling menebar luka wkwk

Tapi kalo banyak yang minat lanjut, yaudah, saya up lagi^^

Oh, dan jika ada yang ingin tahu POV Tetsuya, silahkan buka akun drabble IG saya di gigidsftr dengan judul 'Late'.

Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakannya^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


	2. Chapter 2

BREAK

…

Rasa kehilangan itu memuakkan. Kau menyeru rindu, tapi rasanya semua mengabaikan.

…

Tetsuya menghempas nafas. Entah, yang dia lakukan ini benar atau tidak. Tapi dirinya merasa cukup. Dirinya tak sanggup.

Bagaimana rasa jika kekasihnya tak pernah mementingkannya. Bagaimana kekasihnya selalu memprioritaskan sang sahabat. Tetsuya tak cukup sabar, dia tak cukup kuat.

Malam itu, setelah dirinya ditolak Akashi karena harus menemani sang sahabat, Tetsuya menghubungi Akashi untuk datang di taman bermain yang tiketnya dengan susah payah dia dapat. Tak peduli jika Tetsuya harus menunggu berjam-jam. Tak peduli jika hari sudah petang. Tak peduli dirinya diusir petugas keamanan. Tetsuya hanya ingin membuktikan, bahwa Akashi peduli padanya dan tak akan mengabaikan.

Tapi nyatanya, hingga tengah malam, dirinya yang dari sore hingga malam menunggu ditengah derasnya hujan, tak melihat kekasihnya datang. Padahal pesannya sudah terbaca. Padahal ketika dirinya mengecek akun sosial media, Akashi baru saja aktif dari sana. Lalu mengapa, dia tidak membalas dan menemui Tetsuya?

Ah, Tetsuya menyerah. Dia kalah. Meski memutuskan hubungan adalah hal yang sebenarnya dia hindari, tapi Tetsuya tak sanggup untuk terus bertahan jika seperti ini.

Tetsuya tak peduli apa kata orang.

"Dasar, menyia-nyiakan kekasih yang tampan dan rupawan."

"Kau menyia-nyiakan anugerah dari Tuhan."

Untuk apa dia bertahan jika hanya rasa cemburu dan sakit yang dia dapatkan? Yang sekarang Tetsuya lakukan adalah menghindar. Katakan dia melarikan diri, namun rasa cintanya pada Akashi memang belum pudar.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Romance Hurt Angst

Out of character

…

Untuk _scene_ ini hingga selesai, silahkan mendengarkan lagu 'Sayang – Supernova' untuk menambah feel cerita.

…

Dan setelah ucapan selesai terlontar, Tetsuya benar-benar mengabaikannya. Memutus semua akses hubungan dan sosial media. Jangankan menyapa, bertemu saja, Akashi dianggap tak ada. Sungguh, apa yang telah dilakukannya?

Padahal, Akashi begitu mencintainya. Padahal, hanya Tetsuya yang menjadi satu-satunya.

Kini dihadapannya, dirinya memandang jauh Tetsuya yang dikelilingi sahabat-sahabatnya. Cemburu rasanya ketika ada tangan yang merangkul bahu mungil yang sering dia dekap. Marah rasanya ketika ada tangan mengelus rambut yang biasanya dia acak.

"Dilihat terus,"

Akashi memandang Furihata yang duduk disampingnya, "Kenapa Tetsuya memutuskanku?"

"Cari saja yang lain."

Heterokrom itu menajam, "Kau tahukan, bagaimana aku menanti Tetsuya begitu lama?"

"Tapi dia tidak betah denganmu." Furihata semakin duduk mendekat begitu melihat sorot mata Tetsuya menyorot mereka, "Lagipula pacar macam apa yang cemburu melihat kedekatan sahabat."

"Aku cemburu melihatnya diperlakukan seperti itu," Ujar Akashi sambil tatapannya menyorot bagaimana tangan-tangan itu menyentuh Tetsuya-nya. Kalau saja, sekarang mereka masih bersama, Akashi tak segan melempar gunting ke mereka.

Tapi dia bisa apa?

"Ayo jalan."

"Malas, aku mau pulang." Tukas Akashi sambil memberesi buku-bukunya.

"Kau tega melihatku jalan sendirian?"

Akashi memandang sahabatnya sebentar, lalu berdiri, "Ayo."

"Yeay!" Dan Furihata berdiri, mengapit tangan Akashi.

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini?" Ujar Akashi sedikit risih tangannya digandeng begini.

"Aku senang temanku _single_ kembali."

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

Mereka berdua berjalan menunju parkiran, dan Akashi tak sadar, interaksinya dengan sang sahabat membuat jaraknya dengan Tetsuya semakin menganga lebar.

…

Tiga minggu pasca berakhirnya hubungan, Akashi memilih mencari hiburan. Satu sisinya masih egois bahwa dirinya tak salah, namun satu sisi dirinya tak rela jika Tetsuya menghendaki perpisahan.

Café tengah pusat perbelanjaan semakin ramai, apalagi sekarang tengah memasuki akhir pekan. Akashi duduk menunggu pesanan dengan bosan.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Bagaimana kalau kita liburan?"

 _Mood_ Akashi sebenarnya sedang berantakan. Rasa rindunya pada Tetsuya semakin tak karuan. Sedangkan si biru pusat dari segala kerinduan, malah menghilang. Dan entah mengapa Furihata malah semakin menempel padanya setiap saat dengan alasan ingin menghibur dirinya agar tak putus harapan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin."

"Masih memikirkan Tetsuya?"

"Jangan bertanya jika tak perlu." Ujar Akashi sambil mengaduk-aduk isi cangkirnya malas. Jika dipikir, kapan terakhir kalinya dia _hangout_ berdua bersama Tetsuya?

"Memang apa istimewanya dia?"

Akashi mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tidak tahu."

Tetsuya bukanlah mahasiswa cerdas seperti dirinya. Keluarganya pun dari kalangan biasa. Banyak yang lebih cantik, lebih tampan dan lebih manis darinya. Dan Akashi juga tak mengerti, mengapa dirinya bisa tergila-gila?

"Kalau begitu, cari yang mencintaimu."

"Jangan ber-"

Omongan Akashi terpotong begitu melihat keributan dalam café tempatnya makan siang. Teriakan menggema dari remaja-remaja, mengerubungi sebuah entah apa.

"Aku benci keramaian." Tukas Akashi ketus.

"Aku dengar mereka memanggil nama Kise Ryota."

"Oh." Meski Akashi tak peduli dengan segala tetek bengek keartisan, dirinya tahu siapa Kise Ryota. Model sekaligus artis papan atas yang menjelma menjadi idola remaja. Akashi kenal bukan karena dirinya menonton drama menye-menye yang dibintanginya, namun perusahaan milik keluarganya pernah memakai jasa dari seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Kise- _kun_ ,"

Hingga sebuah suara yang dia hafal, terdengar oleh gendang telinga. Dan disana, tangan Tetsuya tengah digenggam erat, lalu wajah si model ternama yang begitu dekat.

Segala teori tentang menahan emosi, penahanan diri, dan tata krama yang dari dulu dipelajari dan dijadikan pedoman kini menguap tanpa sisa. Pemandangan itu membuatnya murka. Habis sudah sabarnya.

Tak peduli teriakan yang menggema, tak peduli sang model menatap tak terima, tak peduli Tetsuya berteriak padanya, kini tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuya, membawanya lari dari sana.

Tak peduli, apapun hubungannya dengan Tetsuya, cemburu membuatnya buta. Batinnya dipenuhi rasa tanya yang membuat hatinya terluka.

Mengapa Tetsuya bisa bersama Kise Ryouta?

Dan apa hubungan mereka berdua?

To be continue.

AN :

Hay! Happy New Year 2018! #telat

Cerita ini sebenarnya bukan lanjutan aslinya. Jadi, saya lupa menaruh dimana dokumen Break berada. Dan daripada bingung mencarinya (karena nama dokumennya saya lupa, atau entah tanpa sadar mungkin saya cut di FD saya yang ketinggalan dirumah) akhirnya saya buat ulang. Makanya rada lama _update_ -nya T-T

Terimakasih atas segala respon yang luar biasa, saya membaca semua _review_ yang masuk, btw banyak yang maso ternyata #termasuksaya

Dan maaf, belum bisa membalasnya satu persatu review yang masuk karena masih ada pekerjaan yang menunggu^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	3. Chapter 3

**BREAK**

Tetsuya menatap tangannya yang kini masih dalam genggaman Akashi. Hatinya campur aduk, namun lebih banyak tidak mengerti. Mantan kekasihnya mau apalagi? Belum cukupkan sudah menyakiti hati?

Bahkan, untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya, Tetsuya sengaja untuk menghindari. Meski, dia sadar bahwa hati Akashi sepenuhnya bukan miliknya, namun tetap saja, banyak kenangan yang terukir saat mereka bersama.

"Tetsuya?"

"Tolong lepas." Tetsuya melepas genggaman, sebelum dia kembali muncul harapan.

"Ada hubungan apa kalian?"

"Siapa?" Otaknya berusaha menepis apapun pemikiran tentang Akashi yang cemburu padanya. Mau bagaimana hubungan mereka, Tetsuya tetap prioritas kedua.

"Kau dan si model itu."

"Bukan urusan Akashi- _kun_."

"Tetsuya!"

"Kau sudah memilih ini."

"Memilih apa? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Cukup, Akashi- _kun_. Jangan sakiti aku lebih dari ini." Tetsuya melepas tautan lagi, kemudian berlari sendiri. Ya, meski mantan kekasihnya cemburu sekalipun, eksistensi Tetsuya bukan yang utama. Meski Akashi juga meyakinkannya, namun Tetsuya sudah lelah untuk terluka.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Romance Hurt Angst

Out of character

…

Akashi masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Tetsuya yang diulang beberapa kali, "Apa maksudnya dengan aku memilih ini?"

Jangan bercanda, bermimpi saja dia tak mau melepas Tetsuya. Lalu mengapa Tetsuya menganggapnya memilih memutus hubungan mereka?

Sehari itu, mata Akashi sama sekali tak lepas dari Tetsuya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di taman depan kelasnya. Berharap, tatapannya bisa terbalas, namun sia-sia. Semua perhatian Tetsuya hanya pada tugas dan Midorima yang berada didekatnya.

Tak bisa dijelaskan rasanya. Bagaimana hatinya mulai dikoyak tanpa jeda. Apa yang dia lakukan hingga Tetsuya sampai begininya?

"Dilihat terus."

"Mengapa Tetsuya memutuskanku?"

Furihata mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa yang kurang dariku?"

"Daripada itu, sebaiknya kau lupakan dia dan cari yang lain."

Kalau Akashi bisa melakukannya, mungkin kini dirinya sudah menjalin hubungan entah dengan siapa. Namun nyatanya, hatinya sudah tertambat untuk Tetsuya.

"Tak bisa."

"Memang sudah kau coba?"

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang sia-sia."

"Bahkan jika orang itu mencintaimu lebih dari Tetsuya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan dia dan melihatku."

"Kita sudah membahas ini, Kouki. Sadari tempatmu, kau sahabatku."

"Tapi dia tak mengerti, padahal saat itu aku sedang terluka dan dia malah mengajakmu pergi ke taman bermain yang-"

"Tunggu, darimana kau tahu bahwa Tetsuya mengajakku hari itu?"

"Dia mengirim pesan padamu. Kau sedang di kamar mandi dan aku yang membacanya."

Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mengecek pesan pada tanggal itu. Dicarinya nama Tetsuya diantara pesan yang dia terima. Lalu mendapati tiga buah pesan yang dikirim beberapa saat setelah mereka bersua.

Sender : Tetsuya

 _Sei-kun, aku tahu jika Furihata sakit. Tapi kau tahu, hatiku juga sakit. Mendapati kekasihku meluangkan waktu untuk orang lain, membuatku rela dan tak rela. Aku jahat ya? Tapi mau bagaimana, dia sahabatmu sejak lama._

Membacanya, Akashi bisa merasakan hatinya ikut terluka. Dia tahu pasti bagaimana rapuhnya kaca yang membingkai hati malaikat Tetsuya.

Sender : Tetsuya

 _Sebelum kita berkencan, banyak yang menyarankanku untuk mundur dan tak berharap. Hubungan kalian terlalu dekat. Tapi aku percaya pada Sei-kun. Aku harus percaya pada kekasihku, kan?_

Akashi ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya sendirilah yang membuat Tetsuya sesakit ini.

Sender : Tetsuya

 _Untuk itulah, aku mengundang Sei-kun datang ke taman bermain nanti malam. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau datang. Jika kau memilih tidak datang, aku anggap ini jawaban bahwa memang hubungan ini memang tak kau harapkan._

 _Kau tahu, tiket yang aku dapat ini adalah gaji untuk pekerjaan pertama yang aku kerjakan._

Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah dia lakukan?

Jatuh terduduk, dan penuh penyesalan. Dia ingat, sore itu hujan sangat deras hingga malam. Hingga membuatnya tertahan dan pulang tengah malam. Apa Tetsuya juga- tunggu! Jangan-jangan Tetsuya menunggunya hingga malam ditengah derasnya hujan hingga menyebabkan Tetsuya sakit kemudian?

"Sei?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?!"

Furihata yang dibentak sedikit ketakutan, "Kau bilang biarkan saja siapapun yang mengajakmu keluar."

Kepala diusak kasar. Marah pada Furihata bukan jawaban. Dan.. hati Tetsuya terlanjur terluka dalam.

To be continue.

AN :

Angst lagii.. gomen, Tetsuya :'(

Selamat ulang tahun _my best adorable character_ Kuroko Tetsuya! Semoga langgeng dengan babang Akashi yaak :*

Semoga suka, saya tunggu jejaknya dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	4. Chapter 4

BREAK

…

Tetsuya mendiamkan ponselnya yang terus berdering meminta segera menjawab panggilan. Tapi dia tetap tak bergerak. Lalu setelah dering selesai, mulai masuk beberapa pesan. Dan Tetsuya masih tidak mau sekedar mengecek, dia tetap memilih diam. Kemudian, setelah 5 menit ponselnya tenang, tubuh tipis berbahan metal kembali bergetar. Entah, sudah berapa puluh panggilan yang masuk dan melakukan hal yang Tetsuya anggap gangguan.

Dan setelah 10 menit berikutnya tidak ada tanda-tanda aktifitas lanjutan, Tetsuya baru mengambilnya, lalu mengecek nama si pengirim pesan dan panggilan.

' **Akashi-kun** '

73 Missed calls

67 Messages

Namun, meski mengecek, Tetsuya tetap tak memilih membukanya. Logo _close_ pemberitahuan, lebih dia pilih untuk ditekan. Menghilangkan segala notifikasi yang masuk ke dalam.

Untuk apa sekarang dirinya dikejar-kejar? Nyatanya bahkan dulu dirinya sampai mengemis perhatian, nyatanya dulu dirinya harus menelan pil pahit dalam bentuk berbagai penolakan. Lalu kenapa sekarang? Apa begitu menyenangkan memainkan hati orang?

Ya, jauh didalam, tentu Tetsuya masih bisa merasakan jika perasannya pada Akashi begitu besar. Tapi apa yang dia terima kemarin lebih pahit untuk kembali dikenang. Lebih pahit untuk kembali diulang.

Jadi meski rasa cintanya belum pudar, rasa sakitnya jauh lebih besar.

...

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Romance Hurt Angst

Out of character

...

Diabaikan lagi. Tak sedikitpun Tetsuya merespon panggilan yang telah Akashi lakukan berkali-kali. Semua panggilan hanya terhubung pada nada-nada menunggu, sampai akhirnya terputus sendiri. Ratusan bahkan ribuan pesan yang terkirim juga tak satupun yang kembali. Menemui Tetsuya langsung hanya akan berakhir dirinya melihat wajah Tetsuya yang tersakiti.

Dia tak mau putus dari Tetsuya. Dia tak mau berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Hanya Tetsuya yang mampu menenangkannya, yang mampu membuatnya benar-benar bahagia. Sumpah, demi apapun, hubungannya dengan Furihata tak lebih dari sahabat. Tak ada satupun dalam benaknya untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat.

Hanya Tetsuya, hanya kekasih birunya yang dia beri akses untuk masuk ke dalam hatinya yang dulu penuh sekat.

...

Semarak suara hirup pikuk mahasiswa bersautan. Saling melempar sapaan, bertukar semangat dimana mereka akan segera liburan. Bukan liburan sebenarnya, hanya kunjungan kerja untuk mahasiswa tingkat 4 sebelum nantinya KKN dan magang. Baru setelahnya, ada liburan bersama.

Menyenangkan sepertinya, tapi tidak bagi Tetsuya.

Dirinya harus berada dalam satu kelompok dengan mantan kekasihnya. Tambah lagi, sahabatnya juga. Rasanya Tetsuya ingin mengundurkan diri saja kalau tak ingat jika biaya mereka berangkat adalah hasil dari keringat penjualan dari karya-karya yang susah payah dibuat mereka semua.

"Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja? Bukannya aku peduli atau apa- _nanodayo_."

"Tenang saja, Midorima- _kun_."

"Siapa saja yang satu kelompok denganmu?" Emerald itu memandang sahabatnya yang tengah melihat daftar nama, "Yang kau kenal selain mereka berdua."

"Kise- _kun_ dan Nijimura- _san_."

"Kenapa Nijimura ada dalam kelompokmu?"

"Dia pimpinan tur kelompok kami."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memintanya menjagamu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Tapi hatimu mudah hancur." Ujar Midorima tanpa dosa.

"Aku tak menerima perkataan dari seseorang yang takut kucing*."

Midorima pura-pura tidak dengar, "Kau mau tukar kelompok?"

Meski _tsundere_ -nya tak hilang, tapi Tetsuya tahu jika sahabatnya ini khawatir dengan keadaan Tetsuya yang mungkin terganggu dengan kehadiran sang mantan.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak apa."

"Kau bohong." Ujar Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tak turun sedikitpun.

Tetsuya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah sang sahabat yang menghibur. Tanpa menyadari, sepasang mata menatap dengan emosi yang bercampur.

...

Akashi bisa merasakan emosi menguasainya begitu dirinya melihat mantan kekasihnya tersenyum hangat pada sang sahabat. Dia cemburu berat. Padahal, dia sudah bahagia begitu melihat nama Tetsuya bersanding dalam kelompoknya. Padahal dia sudah banyak berharap. Tapi melihat pemandangan itu membuat hatinya sesak.

"Jadi, itu yang membuatmu tak mau meladeniku?" Tanya Akashi begitu melihat Midorima pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri.

"Maksud Akashi- _kun_?"

"Sahabat." Dia menekankan kata itu lalu melanjutkan, "Apa harus sedekat itu?"

Jeda sedikit lama, sebelum Akashi mendapat jawaban, "Sebaiknya Akashi- _kun_ pergi ke ruang _dancer_. Disana banyak kaca untuk melihat."

"Kau salah paham, Tetsuya."

"Salah paham atau bukan, aku sudah memutuskan."

Nada dingin kembali terdengar hingga membuat tangan Akashi terkepal erat. Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar kekasihnya percaya dan mau kembali bersama?

"Aku harus bagaimana agar kau paham?"

"Tak ada."

"Tetsuya!"

"Cukup!"

Tapi Akashi bersikeras untuk berbicara, "Jika aku mempermainkanmu, tak mungkin aku mengejarmu selama itu!"

"Kau hanya belum yakin dengan yang kau rasakan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Akashi yang mulai emosi dengan respon Tetsuya yang semakin tidak dia harapkan.

"Bukan padaku." Tangan Tetsuya menunjuk dada Akashi, "Kau menyukai Furihata- _kun_."

"Kami hanya sahabat!"

"Kalian hanya belum sadar."

Akashi tak bisa menahannya lagi. Kalau dengan kata-kata tak mampu meyakinkan mantan kekasihnya ini, dia akan melakukan tindakan agar Tetsuya mengerti. Secepat kilat, Akashi membanting Tetsuya pada pohon terdekat. Tak peduli banyak mata yang melihat.

"Apa yang kau- Lepas!"

Tapi tangan Akashi semakin mengerat, mengurung tubuh mungil tanpa sekat.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Akashi bisa merasakan suaranya berubah mendesis, dia tak mau dibantah sekarang, "Tidak sebelum kau mengerti."

Dan tak menunggu lama serta penuh paksa, Akashi mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dia bisa merasakan Tetsuya melakukan pemberontakan dan memberinya pukulan yang cukup kuat, namun Akashi tetap kukuh tidak memberi kelonggaran.

Kecup. Tekan. Gigit. Lumat.

Akashi menutup matanya, berharap Tetsuya bisa paham dengan apa yang Akashi rasakan. Namun, sekali lagi, dirinyalah yang terhanyut dalam buaian dalam ciuman dengan sang mantan.

"Nggh-"

"Tetsu-"

PLAK!

Pipinya panas. Tamparan itu mengembalikan kesadarannya telak. Matanya menatap wajah Tetsuya yang penuh emosi, terlihat merah dan pandangannya yang marah. Namun, yang memukul hatinya adalah air mata dari binar aquamarine yang mulai menyeruak.

"Tetsuya,"

"Apa kau puas?"

Kenapa kau menangis, sayang?

Tangan Akashi mencoba menyentuh, seraya ingin menghapus jejak air yang mulai turun, "Tetsuya, aku-"

"Apa ini semacam permainan lagi?"

Kenapa kau masih tak mengerti?

"..."

"Kalau memang ingin mencium sahabatmu, cium dia. Jangan lampiaskan padaku."

Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau paham?

Akashi masih diam. Bahkan saat Tetsuya kini sudah berlari meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menelan keadaan hubungan mereka yang berantakan.

...

Tetsuya masih berlari pulang. Menghiraukan segala sapaan, menghiraukan segala yang dia jumpai dalam perjalanan. Dia ingin pulang.

Apa yang tadi Akashi lakukan?

Apa yang tadi mantan kekasihnya mainkan?

Luka Tetsuya sudah dalam, kenapa kembali dikorek tanpa rasa kasihan?

Dan.. kenapa jantungnya masih berdetak meraung memanggil nama sang mantan?

To be continue.

AN :

*Fun fact : Midorima sepertinya takut kucing. Terlihat di episode OVA Saikou no Present Desu

Yang udah lupa, bisa baca ulang :')

Yang lupa sama authornya bisa kenalan #abaikan

Disini saya tegasin, saya sama sekali nggak berniat mem- _bashing_ Furihata. Ada beberapa sahabat yang mungkin dia nggak rela lihat sahabatnya dekat dengan orang lain sampai salah paham sama apa yang dia rasain.

Termasuk saya :')

Tapi, ini bukan kisah saya, kisah ini terinspirasi oleh cerita dari **Nurgrapitasari** - _san_ ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


	5. Chapter 5

**BREAK**

…

Masih terlalu segar dalam ingatan, akan tamparan telak Tetsuya membelai pipinya. Sakitnya tak ada apa-apa dibanding hatinya yang semakin terluka.

Tetsuya menolaknya.

Padahal dia menyalurkan segala rasa disana. Padahal dia ingin Tetsuya tahu bahwa Akashi memanggil namanya. Padahal, hanya dengan Tetsuya dia merasakan cinta.

...

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Romance Hurt Angst

Out of character

…

Waktu keberangkatan tiba. Tetsuya memantapkan hatinya untuk siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi disana. Mungkin dia akan cemburu, mungkin hatinya akan semakin terluka melihat kedekatan mereka. Mungkin saja. Karena tidak dia pungkiri, bahwa disana, dihatinya, masih menyimpan rasa.

Mungkin Midorima benar, dirinya lebih baik pindah, tapi tak ada lari dari kamus Tetsuya.

Dia akan menjalaninya. Karena dengan begini, dia akan belajar menahan rasa sakit yang mendera. Meski goresan luka, akan semakin dalam dan menganga.

"Kau yakin?"

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang, Midorima- _kun_?"

"Aku tak yakin kau sanggup melihatnya." Jemari panjang membenarkan letak kacamata yang tidak melorot, "Bukan aku khawatir padamu atau apa."

"Aku tahu." Tetsuya menahan geli, "Kau tak khawatir padaku sama sekali."

Decakan terdengar dari pemuda bersurai hijau, "Mana tasmu?"

"Midorima- _kun_ mau apa?"

"Memangnya kau bisa menaikkan tasmu ke bagasi atas?"

Tetsuya tak menjawab, namun menendang tulang kering Midorima telak.

"Sial, sakit sekali!" Umpat Midorima, keluar sudah rahasianya jika bersama sahabatnya.

Tetsuya tertawa, hingga matanya bertemu dengan Akashi dan Furihata yang baru naik ke bus mereka.

"Jangan menghalangi jalan." Ujar Akashi saat mereka berhadapan.

Tetsuya menarik tangan Midorima untuk kembali duduk pada jok yang telah ditentukan, "Kita menghalangi jalan, Midorima- _kun_."

"Minggir." Dengan sedikit kasar, Akashi mendorong tubuh Midorima yang masih berada ditengah lorong kendaraan.

"Kenapa kau memilih bus ini?" Tanya Midorima saat Akashi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sudah terlanjur aku memilihnya."

Saat kami masih bersama.

"Midorima- _kun_ bisa pindah."

"Pindah kemana?"

"Ke bus yang kau pilih."

"Kau lupa sudah menyeretku kesini?"

Tetsuya terdiam. Ya, dia lupa karena pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sekuat apapun pikirannya ingin lupa, tapi belum bisa. Tak bisa.

"Pindah saja, Tetsuya. Aku benar-benar khawatir." Bisik Midorima, "Aku akan mengajukannya kepada ketua panitia."

"Jangan. Aku akan belajar."

"Belajar apa?"

Mata Tetsuya menatap sekilas kursi dimana Akashi dan Furihata berada. Ah, sakitnya.

"Melupakannya."

"Tapi kau tidak siap sekarang."

"Midorima- _kun_ mendukungku atau tidak?"

"Bukan mendukung atau tidak. Tapi kau belum siap."

"Lalu kapan aku siap?"

Pemuda jangkung bersurai hijau mengedikkan bahu, "Kau yang menentukan."

…

Dan kesiapannya benar-benar diuji sekarang.

Tetsuya panik. Satunya karena mereka entah dimana sekarang, dan satunya adalah, mengapa dari sekian orang, mengapa dirinya harus tersesat dengan sang mantan?

Dirinya tidak mengerti. Padahal dia sudah rajin berdoa. Dia rajin sembahyang, lalu kenapa harus berada di situasi tidak mengenakkan ini? Kalau begini, bagaimana dia bisa belajar melupakan Akashi?

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan segera membawamu pada rombongan."

"…" Tetsuya memilih diam. Midorima benar, dia belum bisa berdamai pada perasaan. Faktanya, jantungnya masih berdetak kencang.

"Tetsuya? Kau mendengarku?" Kali ini, kaki itu mendekat, "Apa kau lelah? Kita bisa beristirahat."

Tapi, bukannya merasa senang, hati Tetsuya justru meraung sakit begitu mendengar kalimat yang penuh perhatian.

"Tak usah. Tetap jalan."

Ya, Tetsuya tidak mau terlena. Dia tak mau terlalu merasa bahwa hati itu untuknya. Karena dirinya tidak mau terjebak di luka yang sama.

"Wajahmu pucat. Aku ingin kau istirahat."

Plak. Tetsuya _reflex_ menepis saat tangan Akashi mendekat. Keduanya bertatapan dengan pandangan yang tercekat.

"Maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Tetsuya yang langsung berpaling mata. Sungguh, tolong jangan membuat hatinya semakin terluka. Karena seluruh perhatian ini hanya membuat Tetsuya ingat saat-saat dirinya dulu begitu mengharap tapi tak mendapatkannya.

"Baiklah." Jeda sedikit lama, "Tapi sebaiknya kita mencari tempat berteduh,"

"Aku hanya ingin segera kembali ke rombongan."

"Tapi- Lihat, mulai hujan. Kita akan basah dan-"

"Midorima- _kun_ sudah menungguku."

Tangan Tetsuya ditarik dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat, "Kita berteduh. Badai sudah datang."

Tetsuya tahu jika itu ucapan final, tapi dia tidak mau, "Kalau Akashi- _kun_ mau berteduh, silahkan. Tapi aku akan lanjut berjalan."

"Tetsuya!"

"Aku akan kembali ke rombongan." Tetsuya melepas cekalan pada lengan, lalu lanjut perjalanan, sebelum bajunya ditarik, lalu dibenturkan.

"AKU BILANG BERTEDUH! KAU TIDAK DENGAR?!"

"Aku tidak. Kau tidak ada hak mengatur apakah aku harus diam atau berjalan." Balasnya tak kalah keras kepala. Sebenarnya, Tetsuya ingin istirahat, tapi tidak dengan Akashi disampingnya.

"Kau akan sakit."

"Ada Midorima- _kun_."

"Dia sibuk dengan kelompoknya."

"Dia sudah menghubungiku."

"Apa dia kekasihmu sekarang?"

"Kekasihku atau bukan, kau tak berhak meminta jawaban."

Hela nafas terdengar dari pemuda yang masih betah menjebaknya pada dinding samping sebuah rumah makan, "Tolong, istirahatlah. Kau pucat."

"Midorima-"

"Aku akan menghubunginya! Mereka akan kesini, tapi kau istirahat." Dan seakan tahu keinginan Tetsuya, "Aku juga tak akan dekat-dekat."

"…" Tetsuya kembali tak memberi jawaban. Tangannya menepis tangan Akashi, namun dia mengiyakan untuk istirahat.

…

Biar Akashi dikata jahat, tapi kali ini, Akashi bersyukur mereka tersesat.

Meski matanya kini menatap sedih saat Tetsuya mengabaikannya. Dia paham jika sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya, tapi dia pura-pura diam. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali kembali diandalkan, ingin sekali kembali memanjakan, kemudian melindungi dalam dekapan.

"Kau bilang tidak dekat-dekat?"

Pertanyaan bernada datar menyadarkan Akashi yang kini berjalan mendekati tempat yang diduduki Tetsuya. Tapi demi Tuhan, bagaimana dia bisa tidak mendekat dengan seseorang yang membuat rasa rindunya mengaung dahsyat?

"Apa aku bisa bicara denganmu?"

"Kau sedang bicara."

"Tetsuya-"

"Aku tidak mau."

 _Matanya tak mau melihatku_.

Harus dengan apa Akashi membuat binar _aquamarine_ yang dia puja kembali melihatnya?

Harus dengan apa Akashi meminta agar senyum itu kembali menyapanya?

Harus dengan apa agar hati itu kembali mengisi dengan namanya?

"Aku dan Kouki, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku tidak mau dengar."

Akashi bisa melihat kedua tangan yang sering dia genggam menutup kedua lubang kiri dan kanan. Tapi dia akan bicara, berharap sedikitnya memberi titik terang akan kesalahpahaman.

"Kau benar. Aku salah. Membuatmu bertanya akan posisimu untukku. Membuatmu tersakiti karena sikapku. Tapi kau tahu, aku tak pernah bermaksud membuatmu jadi prioritas kedua, atau apalah kau menyebutnya.

Aku mencintaimu. Itu yang jelas. Bukan Kouki, tapi kau, Tetsuya.

Kau pernah bilang bahwa mungkin aku belum sadar. Tapi tidak. Aku sepenuhnya paham apa yang aku rasakan.

Sahabatku tersakiti, aku ingin menghiburnya. Tapi kau tersakiti? Aku tak bisa. Aku tak mau membayangkanmu tersakiti, karena itu menyakitiku juga. Tapi karena itu, aku jadi buta. Aku selalu menganggap kau bahagia. Aku selalu menganggap kau baik-baik saja."

Akashi pikir, Tetsuya tak akan menjawab. Namun, dia salah. Bibir yang menjadi candunya, kini berbicara.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bahagia. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi kau tak usah repot memikirkannya."

Meski bukan jawaban yang Akashi ingin dan duga.

To be continue.

AN :

 **HH** Ogiwara Shigehiro? Pastinya dong, biar nggak nyia-nyiain lagi #ketawajahat **CBX** Hubungan emang kompleks :) **Me** Kadang-kadang sebuah hubungan emang bikin logika kebalik^^ **Kjhwang** Terimakasiih^^

Yang pakai akun, saya bales lewat PM yaa

.

Pas lagi bahagia tapi kudu ngangst, susaah!

Tapi buat AKAKURO, Apasih yang enggak^^

Happy Birthday my adorable, Kuroko Tetsuya!

Langgeng terus sama Babang Sei yaa :*

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	6. Chapter 6

**BREAK**

…

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan bahagia. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi kau tak usah repot memikirkannya_."

Ucapan Tetsuya berputar berulang bagai kaset rusak yang berputar di telinga. Merusak tidur lalu merusak nafsu makannya. Mimpi buruknya tak hilang justru makin parah saja. Otaknya yang biasa berpikir jernih, kini mendadak tak bisa memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk kembali merengkuh Tetsuya.

Sungguh, rindu ini terlalu berat untuk dibuat seperti tak ada apa-apa.

Apa Tetsuya bahagia jika tak bersamanya?

Tapi Akashi tak bisa. Dia tak bisa melepas begitu saja orang yang begitu dia cinta. Orang yang dia impikan menjadi pendampingnya sampai tua, sampai selamanya.

Apa dia tak bisa, menebus kesalahannya?

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

Akakuro

T; Shounen Ai; Out of character; Romance&Angst

Track list :

Cinta Ini Membunuhku; Rindu Setengah Mati; Merindukanmu (D'Massive)

…

Akashi menatap dirinya dalam kaca. Kantung mata yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Lalu kerapian yang akan membuat sang ayah murka jika melihatnya. Didepan semua orang, dia hanya berakting untuk tetap sempurna.

Namun saat dirinya sendiri, luka itu langsung menganga. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Ponsel diambil, kemudian menatap pemberitahuan yang ada. Beberapa pesan di social media, lalu panggilan dari sahabatnya. Dan tentu saja tak ada apapun dari Tetsuya.

Ah, rindu sekali rasanya menerima pesan-pesan yang simpel namun perhatian dari Tetsuya.

Sedang apa dia?

Untuk itulah, Akashi langsung membuka jendela chat, dan segera menulis pesan untuk Tetsuya untuk menanyakan; Kau sedang apa?

Bodoh.

Akashi tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya. Tentu saja Tetsuya tak akan membalasnya sebanyak apapun dia mengirim pesan kesana. Dibaca saja mungkin tidak. Atau malah, langsung dihapus tanpa membaca saat melihat namanya.

Ah, hatinya kembali teriris lalu terluka.

Ingatannya melayang pada penolakan-penolakan yang dilakukan Tetsuya setiap apapun yang Akashi lakukan.

" _Aku tidak mau!"_

" _Bisakah Akashi-kun pergi?"_

" _Itu bukan urusan Akashi-kun."_

Dan kalimat sejenisnya yang membuat Akashi kembali tepikir perkataan Tetsuya saat mereka tersesat kemarin.

Bagi Akashi, penolakan Tetsuya tak akan menyurutkan perjuangannya untuk kembali mendapatkan sang mantan. Tapi hanya satu yang membuat dirinya tak mampu jika dihadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan;

Kebahagiaan Tetsuya.

Baginya, diatas apapun itu adalah prioritas yang bahkan tak bisa Akashi lawan.

Apa ini memang sebuah jalan?

Akashi menggigit bibirnya. Membiarkannya terkoyak untuk meredakan hati yang siap meledak. Tangannya mengambil kertas dan tinta. Apapun, jika itu untuk kebahagian Tetsuya, Akashi siap melakukannya meski.. Ah, sudahlah.

…

Kuliah selesai baru saja. Tetsuya memanggul tasnya saat keluar kelas sambil membawa novel yang rencana akan dia baca. Untuk mengisi waktu istirahat yang tiba. Atau lebih tepatnya untuk mengalihkan pikiran pada apapun yang tengah mengganggu disana.

Seperti.. ada yang tak sama.

Namun, sebisa mungkin, Tetsuya mencoba mengenyahkannya. Dan berusaha untuk fokus membaca.

Matanya mulai melihat deretan kalimat yang tertera. Mulai memahami isi cerita, namun faktanya tak ada satupun yang menyangkut di kepala. Kenapa susah sekali untuk lupa?!

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatian Tetsuya. Didepannya kini ada seorang pemuda yang tengah membawa sebuah amplop yang berisi entah apa.

"Iya?"

"Akhirnya ketemu juga."

"Maaf, ada perlu apa?"

"Bukan aku." Pemuda itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop, "Ada titipan untukmu."

Tetsuya menerimanya, "Dari siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Ujarnya sambik mengedikkan bahu, "Aku hanya dititipi untuk menyerahkannya padamu."

"Oh, baiklah. Terimakasih kalau begitu."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya dengan surat yang kini dalam genggaman. Mata _aquamarine_ -nya memeriksa dengan seksama untuk melihat nama pengirim, namun tak ada. Kosong. Tak ada identitas apapun disana.

Untuk itulah, daripada penasaran, Tetsuya menyobek salah satu sisi, lalu mengambil kertas yang ada didalam.

Dia tahu sekarang, siapa yang mengirim pesan. Tanpa harus tanya siapa, dia begitu hafal dengan tulisan tangan yang tertera pada kertas. Sekeras apapun Tetsuya menyangkal dan berkata telah lupa, namun nyatanya, tentangnya masih terlukis jelas dalam kepala.

 _Apa kau bahagia tanpaku?_

Tetsuya mencengkeram erat surat yang kini mampir dalam genggaman. Belum dia baca semua, namun, sekali lagi, dia tahu ini dari siapa. Mantan kekasihnya. Sudah hampir setengah tahun setelah hubungan mereka kandas, Akashi masih mengejar, meski Tetsuya sudah menolak keras.

Si kepala merah itu juga masih merecoki siapapun yang dekat dengannya tak peduli status mereka. Terakhir, seminggu yang lalu, Akashi tiba-tiba tak ada dimanapun. Tidak juga bersama Furihata, ataupun teman yang lainnya. Bahkan saat ada kelas bersama, Tetsuya tak melihat dia ada.

Mungkin urusan bisnis atau apa. Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Akashi merupakan pewaris tunggal sebuah kerajaan bisnis ternama. Jadi, jika tak masuk, kemungkinan sudah jelas sedang apa.

Tidak, bukan Tetsuya mencarinya, hanya saja.. hanya seperti ada yang sedikit berbeda.

Lalu datanglah surat ini, yang dikirim tadi melalui entah siapa. Tangannya kembali membuka lipatan selanjutnya untuk lanjut membaca.

 _Apa kau bahagia tanpaku?_

Apa maksudnya itu? Tapi khas Akashi sekali, bahkan dalam surat begini, dia tak ada basa-basi. Langsung pada pertanyaan inti meski Tetsuya belum mengerti.

 _Tetsuya, kau ingat saat kita tersesat, kau bilang akan bahagia, hingga aku tak usah memikirkannya. Ucapanmu bagai kaset rusak ditelingaku. Bagai pisau yang menyayat hati dan pikiranku setiap kali aku mengingatnya._

 _Mengingat kau akan bahagia tanpaku. Yang entah mengapa bagiku seperti kau akan lebih baik menghabiskan hidupmu tanpa aku dalam hidupmu._

Dahi Tetsuya mengerut, berpikir agak lama, sampai dia teringat akan ucapannya waktu itu. Dan tak menyangka, Akashi masih mengingatnya.

 _Aku berusaha menolak, aku berusaha mengelak, berharap bisa melupakannya, namun tak bisa. Dalam segala penolakanmu, aku masih ingin berjuang untukmu. Tapi ucapanmu, tak bisa aku kesampingkan._

 _Kau salah jika berpikir aku tak memikirkan kebahagianmu. Justru, itulah yang melebihi prioritas apapun. Tidak nomor satu, tidak nomor dua, kebahagiaanmu jauh melampaui itu semua._

 _Apa denganku, kau tak bisa bahagia?_

 _Apa aku hanya menyakitimu saja?_

 _Tetsuya, apa jika tidak denganku, kau akan bahagia?_

 _Kau tahu, aku butuh waktu lama sekali menulis ini padamu. Aku bisa saja menyeretmu, memaksamu untuk diriku sendiri, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak sanggup menyakitimu, membuatmu kembali terluka._

 _Yang harus kau tahu, aku sungguh mencintaimu, sedari pertama._

 _Aku memang pernah mencobanya dengan Kouki, jauh sebelum kita berjuma, tapi tak bisa. Sedekat apapun kami, aku tidak bisa. Karena memang bukan dia. Tapi kau, Tetsuya._

 _Kau selalu yang menjadi yang terpenting bagiku, bahkan jika kau bilang itu kebohongan sekalipun, karena faktanya, bahkan diatas diriku sendiri menginginkan bahagia selalu bersamamu._

 _Jika nantinya aku mengalah, dan terpaksa menyerah, aku tak mengalah pada siapapun. Pun, aku tak menyerah pada apapun, kecuali satu._

 _Kebahagianmu._

 _Maka, sekali lagi, aku bertanya._

 _Apa jika tanpa diriku, kau bahagia?_

To be continue.

AN :

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	7. Chapter 7

BREAK

…

Sudah dua minggu. Kira-kira surat yang dia kirim harusnya sudah diterima Tetsuya empat belas hari yang lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang, belum terbalaskan entah karena Tetsuya belum membacanya atau tak menerima, Akashi tak tahu.

Hatinya pun bimbang. Satu sisi takut menerima jawaban, satu sisinya lagi ingin mengetahui balasan. Akashi berharap, apapun jawaban Tetsuya, dia harus menerima. Terlepas dari konsekuensi, apakah dirinya akan bahagia, atau malah terluka.

Memang, apapun jawaban Tetsuya, Akashi hanya berharap itu membuat Tetsuya bahagia. Namun jika bahagia itu artinya mereka tak bersama, maka biarkan dia terluka. Akashi tak munafik, dia tak bisa ikut bahagia jika orang yang dia cinta, bahagia dengan bukan dirinya.

Karena hal yang paling tidak Akashi inginkan dan lakukan adalah;

 _Move on_ dari Tetsuya.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

Akakuro

T; Shounen ai; Out of character; Romance

…

Tetsuya mendesah begitu bacaan kembali tak masuk dalam kepala. Padahal, novel ini adalah novel yang sudah Tetsuya tunggu lama kemunculannya, namun otaknya tak bisa mencerna. Ingatannya masih berkutat pada surat yang dia terima.

 _Jika nantinya aku mengalah, dan terpaksa menyerah, aku tak mengalah pada siapapun. Pun, aku tak menyerah pada apapun, kecuali satu._

 _Kebahagiaanmu._

 _Maka, sekali lagi, aku bertanya._

 _Apa jika tanpa diriku, kau bahagia?_

Apa-apaan itu? Bisa-bisanya tanya begitu. Daripada menjawab pertanyaan itu, Tetsuya lebih memilih menjawab soal matematika yang sedari lahir tak pernah mendapat nilai lebih dari tujuh.

Lagipula, apa daya juang Akashi sudah menurun drastis daripada saat mendapatkan dirinya dulu?

Tidak, bukannya Tetsuya malu-malu. Bohong jika dirinya sudah melupakan Akashi, dusta jika dia bilang sudah _move_ _on_ sekarang, tapi jika mengingat kejadian bagaimana harapannya dipatahkan hanya karena satu nama, membuat Tetsuya seperti ingin tak ingin, mau tak mau untuk kembali menerima.

Lalu, bagaimana jika itu terulang? Jika Tetsuya selalu harus berada di pihak yang harus paham? Meski, katanya dirinya yang paling diprioritaskan.

Kalau boleh jujur, luka itu terlanjur dalam. Ingatannya terlalu tajam untuk dia abaikan. Karena, bukankah masa lalu itu sebuah pembelajaran? Dan, apa jaminan Akashi tak akan mengulang?

Ditengah kebimbangan yang mengaduk pikiran, Tetsuya dikejutkan dengan sebuah panggilan.

"Kuroko?"

Meski masih terlihat sama, namun jika diperhatikan, mata Tetsuya sedikit membulat begitu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kuroko?"

"Furihata- _kun_ ," Ucap Tetsuya merespons.

"Boleh duduk disini?"

Masih belum mengerti namun Tetsuya mengiyakan, "Boleh. Ada apa?" Tanya Tetsuya _to the point_. Tak berminat memberi basa-basi.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Sei?"

Pertanyaan model apa itu? Tentu saja masih ada! Cinta Tetsuya bukan sesuatu yang dusta dan susah untuk dihapus begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tetsuya balik. Tak mungkin juga untuk menyuarakan perasaannya tadi.

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Apa segala sesuatu tentang Akashi- _kun_ sudah jadi urusanmu?" Tetsuya tahu dirinya terdengar ketus, tapi dia bukan malaikat yang tak merasa kesal dengan seseorang yang membuat hubungannya gagal. Meski, bukan salah pemuda ini sepenuhnya.

Furihata tertawa, "Apa kau kesal denganku?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"…" Tetsuya tak menjawab. Dia memilih kembali membaca, meski tak satupun yang masuk dalam kepala.

Hela nafas terdengar dari sebelahnya, "Kau tahu, Kuroko. Aku iri padamu." Furihata tersenyum dan melanjutkan, seakan tak terganggu dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari Tetsuya, "Sei dan aku bisa dibilang bersahabat bahkan sebelum kami masuk TK. Tentu saja aku menyayanginya, kan? Kami dekat satu sama lain. Kemana-mana berdua. Dan aku mengira, kami akan menjalin cinta.

Tapi tidak. Aku salah paham. Mengira Sei satu-satunya untukku. Pun sebaliknya. Tapi tak bisa. Cinta Sei bukan untukku ternyata. Dia mencintaimu."

Tetsuya tertawa, tapi tak sampai mata, "Furihata- _kun_ yang salah. Akashi- _kun_ jelas memilihmu."

"Jika Sei memilihku, jelas dia sekarang bersamaku, Kuroko."

"Dia hanya tak mau merasa bersalah."

"Lebih dari setengah hidupku bersamanya, dan aku paham, Sei bukan seseorang yang lari apalagi hanya karena merasa bersalah."

Hati Tetsuya tertohok begitu melihat Furihata sungguh mengenal mantan kekasihnya, "Sepertinya kalian lebih saling mengenal." Tutur Tetsuya pahit.

"Tentu saja kami saling mengenal. Tapi kau tahu, kenal bukan berarti paham. Aku mungkin sangat mengenalnya, tapi kau lebih memahaminya."

"Tapi-"

"Berhenti menyangkal, Kuroko." Potong Furihata, "Sei mencintaimu. Mengapa dibuat susah?"

Kenapa malah Tetsuya yang salah?

Hela nafas keluar, "Kenapa jadi aku yang salah? Apa kau pernah mengalami punya kekasih namun tak mementingkanmu juga?" Tanya Tetsuya tajam.

"Sei mementingkanmu."

"Omong kosong."

"Aku yang salah." Furihata kembali terlihat menerawang, "Sei adalah sahabatku satu-satunya. Saat dia menjalin hubungan, aku takut ditinggalkan."

"Lalu jadian saja dengannya."

"Jangan dipotong, tolong dengarkan. Tapi lebih dari ditinggal, aku takut sahabatku terluka. Dan aku mencintainya. Aku cemburu dia selalu membicarakanmu. Selalu memujimu. Selalu memikirkanmu. Aku ingin seperti itu. Lalu aku mulai memonopolinya."

"Tapi Akashi- _kun_ juga tak keberatan."

"Dia keberatan sebenarnya. Setiap aku memintanya, dia selalu protes."

"Tapi dia melakukannya."

"…"

"Apapun yang ingin kau katakan sekarang, hubungan kami sudah selesai. Tolong mengerti."

"Kuroko," Furihata menghela nafas, "Sei mencintaimu. Selalu ada kau disana, bukan aku."

"Seperti punya dasar saja bicara begitu." Tukas Tetsuya sambil kembali membaca buku meski masih seperti tadi, tak satupun yang masuk.

"Aku memang tak tahu. Tapi aku yakin kau lebih mengerti Sei dibanding aku. Tatapannya, perlakuannya denganmu jelas berbeda. Kau lebih istimewa."

Tetsuya mendengus, memberi tanda bahwa dia tak percaya, "Tidak ada posisi istimewa jika kau hanya diperlakukan sebagai prioritas kedua."

"Kenapa kau tak mengerti juga?"

"Lagipula, apa urusan Furihata- _kun_ mengatakan itu semua?"

Hening sejenak, sampai pemuda bersurai coklat itu kembali bicara, "Aku tak mau sahabatku terluka."

"Kalau begitu obati saja dia."

Tangan Tetsuya dicekal, membuat tatapan mereka berjumpa, "Kalau aku bisa, aku akan melakukannya! Tanpa kau katakan, aku ingin melakukannya. Tapi tak bisa, Kuroko. Karena bukan aku yang disana. Bukan aku yang mengisi hatinya."

"Bukan kau yang mengisi hatinya, tapi Furihata- _kun_ selalu jadi yang utama."

"Sei melakukannya hanya karena kami sahabat. Tapi denganmu? Apa kau ingat? Bahkan sebelum kalian dekat, Sei melakukan apapun untukmu. Dan apakah dia protes seperti saat bersamaku? Tidak. Dia menikmati saat bersamamu."

"…"

"Pun saat bersamaku, Sei selalu membicarakanmu. Kau ini dan itu dengan raut wajah yang seakan menemukan hal baru, yang membuatnya bahagia. Apa Sei membicarakanku saat kalian bersama?"

Tetsuya mengingatnya dan.. tak ada. Jika memang ingin pergi dengan Furihata, Akashi selalu pamit dan memang tak membicarakan kecuali Tetsuya bertanya. Dominasi topik obrolan saat _hangout_ mereka lebih membicarakan apa yang tengah Tetsuya kerjakan dan Akashi yang menggodanya. Atau Akashi yang bercerita tentang dirinya serta rencana masa depan. Tak pernah membiacaran orang lain selain mereka berdua.

Karena, begitu Tetsuya menyebut nama baik pria atau wanita, Akashi jelas langsung cemburu dan tak mau bicara.

"…"

"Tidak, kan?"

"Jadi.. intinya?"

"Apa kau mencintainya juga?"

Tetsuya menelan ludah. Bukan karena susah, tapi karena dia masih ragu ingin menjawab apa. Disatu sisi, munafik jika Tetsuya tak lagi mencinta. Tapi disatu sisi, rasa takut itu masih ada.

Hening masih mengudara. Jeda agak lama, tapi Furihata masih sabar menanti jawaban yang meluncur dari mulut Tetsuya.

Sejujurnya, Tetsuya ingin sekali menggelengkan kepala. Tapi sepertinya, hati memberontak untuk ikut bicara. Karena Tetsuya hanya bisa mengangguk pada akhirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Furihata-kun sendiri?"

"Aku?" Furihata terkekeh, "Sei benar, kau begitu baik sampai memikirkan hatiku."

Baik apanya? Kalau Tetsuya bisa, rasanya ingin mencakar Furihata.

"Aku akan belajar menerima. Denganmu, aku percaya Sei bahagia."

Ah, dasar lemah. Hati Tetsuya luluh juga, "Furihata- _kun_ ,"

"Tapi mungkin sekarang, kau harus segera bergegas, Kuroko."

"Kenapa?"

"Sei mengirimu surat, kan?" Tanya Furihata yang dibalas anggukan Tetsuya. "Dia takut melihat jawabanmu dan memilih pergi ke Belanda untuk waktu yang entah kapan kembali."

"Apa?!"

"Aku menasehatinya untuk tetap tinggal, tapi tak bisa. Dia tak mau melakukannya."

"Tapi kenapa?" Tetsuya sebisa mungkin menahan nada _panic_ dalam suara meski dia gagal sepertinya.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi aku yakin, kau tahu jawabannya. Aku mohon, Kuroko. Bawa dia."

"Kapan dia berangkat?"

Furihata mengecek ponsel, men- _scroll_ sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada yang tidak Tetsuya suka, "Sei sudah dibandara."

"Furihata- _kun_ bercanda?"

Furihata menggeleng, "Kuroko, kejar dia. Katakan kau mencintainya."

Tetsuya segera mengambil tas, kemudian lari dan bergegas. Tangannya menghentikan taksi yang lewat untuk menuju bandara Narita secepat yang dia bisa.

Turun dari taksi, langkahnya tak teratur lagi. Nafasnya sudah tersengal sedari tadi, tapi Tetsuya tetap berlari. Berapa manusia yang sudah dia tabrak, Tetsuya tak peduli. Pun petugas yang meneriaki. Karena fokusnya hanya satu kini.

Sambil merutuki tentang betapa bodoh dan pengecutnya Akashi.

Dan kaki Tetsuya berhenti, tangannya lemas dikedua sisi saat mendapati pengumuman bahwa pesawat dengan penerbangan Jepang – Belanda telah lepas landas dan pergi.

Membawa pemilik hati.

 _To be continue or End_? Ehehe.

AN :

Doa saya buat produktif di 2019 sepertinya belum dikabulin :')

Terimakasih sekali yang sudah sudi membaca dan meninggalkan jejak, bagi saya itu penghargaan luar biasa^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


End file.
